The New Journey rewritten
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Rewritten version of another story. All there is to say.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My side projects are done now, so we get to rewrite this one.**

**Deadpool: Hooray!**

**Discord: Let the chaos ensue!**

**Me: And, silly me, I thought I'd get the first intro to myself.**

**Deadpool: We were watching for when you started it so we could be in it from the beginning!**

**Me: Very well. Let's start the story. And, this chapter will be rewritten majorly. Enjoy! OH! And poll.**

The warriors walked into the kitchen for supper after a day of training. "Man, I'm ready for some relaxing after today."

"I hear ya. Tigress has gotten brutal after she finished cleaning."

"I heard that. But, I was away from training for a few days and learned some more while I was waiting for you to return."

The others looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Tigress smirked. "DB had taught me some other forms of fighting while we were here at the Jade Palace."

"I wonder how life's been treating him since we last seen him."

As if those were the magic words, DB fell through a portal, smacking against the table then landing on the floor, face down. He groaned and said, "Is my face a ground magnet?" He peeled himself off the floor and said, "Hey guys. Whats up?"

"We were just about to have supper."

DB grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Great! I'm starving!"

"So, what brings you back here?"

Mantis' question wiped the grin right off his face. "I wish I could say I was here because I wanted to come here on my own accord..well, I guess I could, it would just be a lie."

Tigress asked, "What do you mean?"

DB sighed. "Let's just say I did something really stupid."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Of course. But first, how much has Tigress told you of me?"

"I told them everything you told me."

DB nodded. "Good. That takes off a lot of explaining. Anyways...My doppleganger diobayed his orders, putting him into punishment. I went against orders to save him, and got him out. Because of disobeying orders, I have been banished from my own dimension for a period of time. And I am stuck here."

All their eyes widened. Tigress recovered first and asked, "Why would you save your doppleganger? He's your enemy!"

DB nodded as he sat down, the others followed suit. "That may be. But, he is also a friend. That is why I saved him."

Shifu raised his eyebrow again. "How can someone be your friend and your enemy?"

DB chuckled a dry chuckle. "We constantly talked with one another as though we were friends and we also constantly fought to try to kill the other as though we were enemies. He also tried to comfort me when I was broken from major failures that reulted in the death of someone I cared for."

"So..." Po paused before asking, "How long will you be here?"

"I was given a six month banishment."

"So, we have six months to learn pranks from you."

DB shook his head. "No. Two reasons. One, even though I'm stuck here, I'd come back to hang out with you guys. Two, it was six months in terms of my dimension. In this dimension, it's two years."

All their eyes widened in shock, but Po thought of something. "Um.. wouldn't it be noticed if you were gone for six months?"

DB nodded. "Yes. Which is why my doppleganger is going to be taking my place while I'm here. He and another friend of mine will be giving me information as to what is going on and asking me for guidance when they need it."

"How can you know you can trust your 'frenemy'?" Tigress had spat out the last word like it was poison.

"Because he had only the one boss who turned on him, so he's turning his life around. So, let me take a guess here, Master Shifu. I'm going to be allowed here, but must join in on the training you have."

Shifu nodded. "Yes. And tomorrow, you are going to be facing each of the students. At once."

DB grinned. "I can't wait!"

Shifu chuckled. "Very well. Let's have supper and head to bed afterwards." The others nodded, Po getting up to cook their meal.

**an hour later**

Everyone was laughing from a story by DB. "And then, we lost our grip on the rope, getting him covered in feathers!"

Everyone let out another round of laughter. Shifu calemd down and said, "I believe we've had enough laughs for one night. Everyone, time for bed. DB. You're washing the dished tonight."

"Alright." Everyone began heading out, but DB stopp Tigress, once DB was sure everyone was out of earshot, he asked, "Did you tell Po that you love him yet?"

"No."

"Very well. I have a few ideas to help with that. We'll start Operation: Tipo tomorrow."

Tigress raised her eyebrow. "'Operation: Tipo,' Why?"

"Because that is the name different authors use for that pairing."

"What do you mean by 'different authors'?"

"Oh! That's right. You can't break the fourht wall. Well, don't worry about it. Good night."

Tigress eyed him curiously, but didn't question what he said. "Good night." With that, DB got to work on the dishes.

**Me: Okay. There is going to be a bigger change in the overall story than I had expected. Oh well.**

**Deadpool: But, why would you change it so much!?**

**Discord: It just doesn't make sense to do that!**

**Me: This coming from the Lord of chaos and the merc with a mouth.**

**Deadpool: Yep.**

**Me: ...Right. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadpool: Seems as though the author isn't here today.**

**Discord: Last I seen, he was a little..tied up.**

**Deadpool: Same here!**

***I burst into the room with pieces of chain* Me: I got out of the chains!**

**Discord: Well...we didn't have any rule over this.**

**Me: Everyone, enjoy the chapter. I'm going to punish these two.**

**Deadpool: We may have overdone it.**

The morning sun rose over the horizon, the morning gong sounding, all the students stepping out, saying, "Good morning, Master."

They would have gotten their master's reply, but DB burst out of his room without opening the door and his katana drawn. He looked around, noticed Shifu's glare, and the looks from the students, ranging from surprised, to amused, to annoyed, the last one being only on Tigress. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey, uh..What's uh..what's up?"

Shifu took a breath and said, "DB. Why did you jump through your door instead of opening it?"

DB chuckled nervously as he left his defensive stance. "Um..Do you want a serious answer or funny answer?"

"Serious answer."

"I was startled by the gong and reacted. Didn't think about what I was doing. It won't happen again."

"I would hope not. I will let it slide this time, as you are not use to it."

"Thank you master Shifu." DB then put his sword away. "So..what's the agenda for today?"

"After breakfast, you will be going up against each of them at once."

DB gave a thumbs up. "Can't wait."

Everyone began walking towards the kitchen, but Tigress stopped DB. "What's the plan?"

DB smirked. "You'll find out during training." Tigress raised an eyebrow as he walked off, following a few seconds afterwards.

**Courtyard, an hour later**

DB was smiling at one end of the couryard, while the Furious Five plus Dragon Warrior stood on the other side. Shifu stood on the platform to watch it. DB said, "Alright, guys. To make it easier on you, pair up and stay with your partner at all times, fighting as one part to the overall machine. Not a sure fire way to win, but helps."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "And why would you give them a hint as to how to beat you?"

"Well, you said this was my punishment, and I figure you guys would never use it against me, unless I somehow turned evil."

Shifu nodded. "Very well." He turned to his students. "You may pick you pairs."

Tigress turned to Po. "Do you wish to work together?"

Po nodded. "Totally!"

Mantis and Monkey high-fived. "You and me, Monkey!"

"Oh yeah!"

Viper smiled at Crane. "I guess it's you and me."

Crane nodded. "Guess so."

The Furious Five lined up in their pairs and got in fighting stances, while DB just stood still, waiting for them. Shifu snapped his fingers, the warriors charged, and DB was still just standing there. Monkey and Mantis reached him and he leapt over them, delivering a kick to Po, but he only slid back. DB narrowly avoided a punch from Tigress, who began to send them quickly, barely giving him any time to react. And leaving him open for a strike from behind from Viper and Crane. DB was knocked into one of Tigress' punches. He staggered backwards and was struck by Monkey and Mantis. He leapt away from the battle. The warriors charged at him as he quickly assessed the situation.

He seen Crane and Viper in the air, Po and Tigress coming in from his left, and Monkey and Mantis from the right. He nodded at a plan he had formed. Crane and Viper arrived first. He dodged the intial strikes, grabbing Viper and throwing her at Monkey and Mantis, her using Monkey to change direction back to DB. DB leapt onto Crane's back to avoid Viper. He then hit Crane to the ground, dodged Mantis, leapt through Monkey's strikes and kicked Tigress. He blocked Po's attack and backflipped, kicking Po in the jaw. He then narrowly dodged Monkey, who tried striking from behind. DB was then surprised when Viper dropped down from Crane, who was hovering above DB. DB showed great flexibility by manuevering out of her grasp and throwing her into a charging Monkey and Mantis. Mantis avoided her, but Monkey was hit away. Crane and Mantis then partnered up, causing DB to smirk. He lost it when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't react fast enough to avoid a flying panda. He ended up in the wall, but was able to hit Po off and get out. The warriors surrounded him.

"You know. This is not the best of ideas for you. But, if you intend to go through with it, who am I to stop you?"

They all lunged at him. He swiftly swatted away Mantis, threw Monkey into Crane and flung Viper out of the fray and leapt up to avoid Po and Tigress. He landed, delivering a kick to both of them. He leapt away, looking at what he had succeeded in doing. Mantis was trying to regain focus. Crane was out, Monkey looked like he was drunk with how he was stumbling around, and he noticed that Viper was missing, meaning she was going to do some sort of sneak strike. He dodged Po, and was now facing Tigress on one side, Po on the other. He was using the full extent of his abilities to fend them off and it was all he could do to keep from being hit by them. He then felt some thing slither up his pant leg and attempt to wrap themselves around his arms, get him to be unable to use them. He was then hit by Tigress, then Po, and then kicked by Tigress, another hit from Po, and so on and so forth. DB then dropped down, tripped both warriors, leapt away from them and threw Viper into Mantis, both of them hitting the wall, leaving only Tigress and Po, as Monkey had fallen over.

Tigress lunged to deliver a punch, but he grabbed her strike as he side-stepped her and swung her into Po, the two landed in a heap. They got up, and DB was leaning casually against the wall, smirking. The turned to one another and nodded, then turned to DB, who got ready for anything. They charged at DB. They grabbed one another and begun swinging each other at DB, who narrowly avoided each strike. After the fourth swing, Tigress let go of Po, him hitting DB, as he didn't expect it. Po landed on DB. DB, though, flung him off and flipped away. The two warriors charged from two different directions. He grabbed Tigress, and flung her into Po. The two of them hitting the wall, though Po was out cold. Tigress turned to DB, who smirked at her.

She charged, as did he. He fell to his back, sliding under her and kicked upwards, getting her chest and flung onto her back . They both stood and turned to their opponent, and stayed like that for a few seconds, practically daring the other to move first. DB did and she began blocking all his attacks, though she was struggling. DB finally landed a kick, though it didn't do much, other than break her defense. He then continued throwing strikes, none of them hard, but enough to keep her defense down. He ended it with a backflip, kicking her chin, and followed it up with a kick to her chest. She slid across the ground, ending up on her hands and knees. She tried to get up, but was unable to. She sighed when she realized DB had won.

Shifu was surprised that DB was able to do so. DB grinned and threw a fist in the air. "I won. Hooray." He then fell onto his back. "I think I'm going to just rest right here."

Shifu shook himself out of his shock. "That was most interesting. I must ask, how did you learn to fight so well?"

DB chuckled. "I've had a lot of training. This has been one of my toughest fights ever, but it was enjoyable."

"Would you be up to teaching us some of what you know?"

"As soon as I can feels my limbs again."

Shifu chuckled. "Very well. As soon as everyone is moving again, we'll get to the training hall."

"Sounds good. You know. This spar reminded me off my daily training."

Tigress chuckled from her position. "I could believe it from the way you trained from the last time you were here." No response came from DB, but Shifu did let out a chuckle. When Tigress looked up, she seen why. DB had fallen asleep and was now curled up. She let out a chuckle her self. "First time I seen him do that."

**Me: Yeah. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be.**

**Deadpool: So, you aren't following the same plot as the original?**

**Me: It'll be the same basic plot, but will change minor parts.**

**Discord: So..it is a major rewrite.**

**Me: Yes. Well, you guys no the drill.**

**Deadpool: As do we. *he lifts up a drill, and begins to head towards me menacingly***

**Me: Oh boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone. I'm not sure if I'm gonna complete this on the same day I started it, but the day before I started, I was busy. I was also busy today, which is the day I started it. Course, you guys may not read it the same day I started it, no longer making it today that I was busy.**

**Deadpool: Hey! That sounds like something I would say!**

**Discord: Really? I thought it sounded like something Pimkie Pie would say.**

**Me: You're both right. I was just in the mood to talk. Anyways, if this doesn't seem that great, then blame it on me being tired from working.** **Enjoy!**

Later that day, DB was up and walking around, as was everyone else. DB was the only one that was up for training. So, Shifu allowed for them to have a day off. DB and Tigress stayed up at the Palace while the others went on ahead.

"I seen what you were trying to do during the fight, but it didn't work."

DB just shrugged. "I've got plenty of plans for confessing your feelings."

"And what are those plans?"

The two turned to see Shifu standing there. DB pointed to Shifu and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Anyways, I'd like to help with this mission of yours."

DB grinned. "Great! That really helps with what I had planned next."

Tigress and Shifu both raised an eyebrow. Shifu asked, "And what do you have planned?"

"Well, a minor crisis is caused, Tigress and Po are sent out alone to take care of it."

"And how would we even get one caused?"

DB chuckled. "Did I mention I run a ninja clan? We just have to wait until someone from my dimension comes here. After they arrive, we'd be able to get them to have some of the ninjas come here, allowing for a crisis to be caused."

Shifu nodded. "And, what about the damage caused?"

"They'd fix it after it was resolved."

"Very well. Just let me know when you are going to do so."

"Of course. Now. I'm going to head to the Valley and have some fun." With that DB ran down the steps, tripping and tumbling halfway down. When he landed, he weakly lifted a thumbs up. He then stood up and walked into town.

"He seems to be excited. Why don't you join in on the fun?"

"I'd just prefer to stay and meditate."

"That wasn't a question or suggestion. Go down to the valley. Have some fun."

Tigress sighed and bowed, reluctantly saying, "Of course. Master Shifu."

**Mr. Ping's, sunset**

All the warriors were sitting in the restaurant, listening to DB tell a story. "Yeah. The dimension was a lot like this, except it was still when Shen was a threat. I helped in stopping him. Though, not too much. And..I also got stuck in between two ships for the longest time. He did it to keep me from breaking free. And, no one freed me. My master had to come and free me."

The others chuckled at that. Mantis asked, "So, how did you go to the bathroom?"

"I didn't. When you're me, you can hold it for days on end. Though, once I got down, the first place I headed was the restroom."

"And what would of happened if your master didn't come and save you?"

"I would of needed a new outfit." The others began chuckling again. "So, anything else you'd like to know?"

Monkey replied, "Yeah. What is this group called 'Keepers of the Crystals'?"

DB didn't answer right away. Instead, he did a quick sweep with his eyes to see if anyone in the restaurant had shifted from the question. When he was sure no one did, he motioned for them all to lean in and began to whisper the answer. "They are a group that keeps guard over two different crystals. One called the Crystal of Life. The other is called the Crystal of Death. The first is red like a ruby. If someone is dead, it can be used to bring them back, though with eternal life."

"What about the second?"

DB quickly shushed Po. "I'm trying to be quiet for a reason." He took another loo around. "The second, if used on someone, whether dead or alive, it turns them into an undead warrior that follows every command of the one who uses it on them. Also, every once in a while, someone is chosen to be the Protector of the Crystal for one hundred years. Their job is to destroy the Crystal of Death and keep the Crystal of Life out of the wrong hands. The title is given whenever the Crystal of Death is formed."

"So, what if the person dies?"

DB smirked. "They are unable to die during that time." DB looked around again. "Any other questions about the Crystals?"

"I believe they can wait until we are at the Jade Palace." Tigress' statement kept any other questions about it from being asked.

DB nodded. "Good." He leaned back, doing a final sweep with his eyes. "That is sensitive information that shouldn't be let out too freely."

Po nodded. "I can understand that."

Little did anyone know, there were listening ears and watching eyes. They vanished as soon as the conversation moved away from the crystals.

Mantis then asked, "So, how exactly do you go to different dimensions?"

DB leaned back and sighed, thinking about how to answer it. After a while, he said, "Well..The portals I make, both those between places and those to different dimensions, are basically like punching a hole in a wall. The one to different places is like punching a hole in a wall of only one layer. Those to other dimensions are lik punching a hole through a two layer wall."

"And, can you keep the holes open? I would think that would make the economy better everywhere, as it would increase trade."

DB sighed. "If only it would work that way. Even if I could keep the holes open, doing so would cause chaos to all dimensions, as some dimensions have more powerful entities that others cannot handle. If those entities were to go to those others, they could take over, without those who know how to defeat them knowing which dimension they are in. Those entities could then send an army somewhere else to take over. But, that is just if I could leave a portal open. Good thing I can't."

"So, what would happen if you did leave it open?"

"Well, the hole would weaken the wall, eventually causing the wall to collapse. Not gonna say what happens next, because I'm not sure. I do know it couldn't be good, otherwise it would have been done sooner between dimensions that aren't containing entities that others couldn't handle. It doesn't happen that way between places, as the wall I'm punching a hole into there would be like punching a hole between our rooms. Just, bear in mind, I'm still new to the whole dimensional travelling thing. So, I may not be the best to answer."

They all nodded. "So, who is this master of yours?"

DB glanced to Crane, and simply mouthed the word, "Crystal." Crane nodded in understanding. A moment later, a portal opened and a wolf fell through. DB smiled and said, "And that's my master. The only one that isn't dead, anyways."

The wolf smiled back. It was obvious the wolf was older than DB. "Ah! DB! It is so great to see you once again."

"As it is you, my friend. How have you been?"

"Great, though, the cave isn't as pleasant without your visits. I'm just glad you told me about how you were leaving."

DB smiled, and replied, "Well, I couldn't just let my oldest friend begin to wonder about where I was. He might suffer a heart attack and die." The two chuckled.

"You and I both know that there's nothing that will kill me unless the you-know-what is destroyed."

DB nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, I'm sure this isn't just a pleasantry trip."

His master's smile fell. "You know me all to well."

"And that's without using my electrical powers to read your thoughts."

His master chuckled again. "Yeah. Anyways. It is time. And it is you."

DB's eyes widened. "What!?"

His master nodded. "Yes. You've been chosen."

"Well. That is..surprising."

"I'll make the preparations in out dimension. You work here." DB nodded. With that, his master left.

With this, Shifu asked, "What was that about?"

"I'm the next protector." All eyes widened.

**Me: Well, I did get it done the same day.**

**Deadpool: So..DB's gonna live forever, like me?**

**Me: Except he has no healing factor and already has eternal life, as will be revealed later.**

**Discord: So..this story just gives more information about DB's life and bringing in more characters later on?**

**Me: Pretty much. So, yeah.**

**Deadpool: And, is that all you have coming in with dimensions?**

**Me: Oh no. More will be learned in another story. Anyways, review and poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yeah. I'm bored. So, I'm starting this late at night. So, it will probably be finished tomorrow. May be finished today, though not likely.**

**Deadpool: Let's get this show on the road!**

**Discord: I agree. *he snaps his fingers and is in a directors outfit* Lights! *lights appear in mid air with a Deadpool controlling them, all of them aiming right at my face* Camera! *A camera with a Deadpool appears, it knocking me into a closet* ACTION! *the door closes* Enjoy the chapter.**

The others continued to stare. Shifu shook himself out of it and asked, "So, what exactly must be done?"

DB turned to him and replied, "We must discuss this at the Jade Palace. Let's go." With that, they paid for their meals and headed up to the Jade Palace.

**Jade Palace, courtyard**

All the warriors entered and the second the gates closed, DB began to explain while walking. "Okay, the ceremony must take place in a very natural area where the evidence of anyone being there is just the presence of those there. In another area, where there can be more evidence of people there. As in, anywhere. There, we will be having a very specific meal. Everything must be made in that specific way. Any deviation and..I don't want t think about it. I am the only one here who knows how to make it, so I will be the only one in the kitchen until it is done. I'll also clean up my mess."

Shifu nodded. "So, what needs to be done?"

"Well, we have to get ready for our trek to find the Crystal of Death. Then, I will destroy it and find out how to protect the Crystal of Life."

"What exactly must we do to prepare?" Without warning, DB threw ninja stars at each of the warriors, all of them either blocking or dodging. "What did you do that for!?"

"It was to help you prepare. The Crystal of Death will be well gaurded with several traps and we must be able to react within a split second and even dodge two at the same time. Like, a pit and poison darts."

"So, we will be training more?"

DB nodded. "Yep. And I will be the one setting the training regiment."

"Very well. As long as we are all able to live through it."

"Of course. The author wouldn't let me kill you guys."

Tigress asked, "What is this author you talk about all the time?"

DB smacked his forehead. "Keep forgetting. You guys can't break the fourth wall. Just, don't worry about it whenever I talk about it."

"I too am wondering about this author. So, we will do what we can to get you to tell us."

DB chuckled. "You won't be able to."

"And why not?"

"Because. Being able to break the fourth wall allows me to do a scene change before you can do anything." With that, he reached down and flipped it to the next scene.

**Midnight**

DB was sitting on the roof of the Palace, overlooking the valley. "You can stop trying to sneak up on me."

Tigress sat down next to him. "How did you hear me?"

"You aren't perfectly silent, you know. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

DB was silent for a few seconds. "I guess I'm just thinking about being given this honor. And how everything was going in my dimension, if my doppleganger could really handle it. I mean, I was struggling to juggle it all, but was able to by slowly having it all come to me. He is instantly thrust into it. He will have help to do it, but he will still have a bunch of responsibility."

"I see."

The two lapsed into silence. DB broke it when he said, "What did you really come up here for?"

Tigress sighed. "Honestly? Because I'm scared."

DB chuckled. "Confessing your feelings does that."

Tigress blinked in surprise and began to ask, "How did yo-"

"How did I know that's what you were scared of?" He cast her a knowing smirk. "Because I know the feeling." He looked back out to the valley. "I had fallen for someone myself. I was scared stiff whenever I thought about telling them. I was scared of rejection or they'd take it wrong or I'd lose them or they'd kick me where it counts and leave me to drown in my tears." He chuckled. "Sometimes, I wonder why I was afraid of that." He smile vanished, replaced by an expression she had never seen him with before. Sadness. "I told her. She said she felt the same way."

"Well tha-"

"But. She said it wouldn't work out for multiple reasons, even if she wished it would. The next day...she was killed. I avenged her death. But, it tok me a while before I could ever begin to work like I had before. It took the help of my friends and my masters to get me back on my feet." They were both silent. DB finally said, "I'm not saying this to scare you into not telling him. But, to tell him. Hope he feels the same. I know I felt elation at the fact she felt the same way, even though we couldn't be together. If he feels the same way about it, you two will be able to be together. And that love will be your strength. I've seen it many times."

Tigress nodded and let the information sink in. "I understand. Thank you. And, I'm sorry about your loss."

DB waved off the last part. "It was years ago. And, you're welcome."

"I do have a question. Why do you just call him your doppleganger?"

"Because he really doesn't have a name. At all."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because, he was never really born. He was just a culmination of my evil desires into a living form, though with some good in him, that eventually became a bigger part of him than before, thus making him more like me, though his former affiliation with evil has changed his personality to be different from mine."

Tigress nodded. "So, he is an entity made from you?"

DB raised an eyebrow at this, but still replied, "In simpler terms, yes."

"Then, wouldn't that technically make him your son?"

DB thought about this for a little while before responding. "I...guess... In a sense? But..what does that have to do with anything?"

Tigress smirked. "Well, then that would make it your responsibility to name him, would it not?"

DB opened his mouth, then closed it. Opened it again and closed it again. He opened it yet again, and it was open for a few seconds before he finally said, "You know..you're right. This is gonna be a fun thing to bring up to him next time I see him." DB chuckled. "He'd be angry, but it'll so be worth it."

"We should probably get to bed. A lot going on tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight." DB threw down a smoke bomb and he was gone.

Tigress looked around, slightly confused. In the end she shrugged it off and headed inside.

**Me: And that ends that chapter.**

**Discord: The day after you started it.**

**Deadpool: But, at least he is keeping his posting more consistant than most other authors.**

**Discord: I'd prefer is he did it more sporadically and in the incorrect order. Oh, the chaos that would ensue.**

**Me: That would be funny, but I'm never going to do that. Maybe some of my audience would like to do something like that. I'd read it. Even if it had no ryhme or reason to how it was posted. Wow this got way off topic.**

**DB: Of course it did. Have you seen who your co-hosts are?**

**Me: Good point. Well, review and poll! And, DB, get back in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, time for a new chapter...And it is going to be longer than the original, chapter-wise. I already knew there were going to be more words.**

**Discord: So..how many more chapters will there be?**

**Me: I don't know. I'm just sort of looking at the chapters one at a time and fixing them as I go.**

**Deadpool: Why not just put them all into one chapter?**

**Me: I wouldn't want to read a long chapter like that, as it would take forever to read it. True, reading chapter by chapter may take longer, but it is able to be broken down into smaller sections. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

The morning gong rang and all the students came out saying, "Good morning, master." Except DB, who said, "Morning, Shifu."

"Excuse me?"

DB blinked a couple times, then quickly said, "uh, goood morning, master. Sorry. Just used to saying morning, then the person's name. Not 'Good morning' and the person's position. It may take me a while to break that habit."

Shifu nodded. "Very well. I will let it slide, just make sure to remember to change it soon."

"Of course, master Shifu."

"Students. We will have breakfast and then train, according to what DB has planned."

"Yes, master." They all took a step forward and a board sprung forward, hitting them in the face. And everyone turned to DB.

He simply shrugged and said, "When getting the Crystal, they're going to have spiked versions of that."

A portal then opened up and DB's doppleganger came through. He smiled at them. "I'm just here to give DB a report of what is going on."

DB came forward, hugging him and lifting him off the ground. "Oh, my son, it is so great to see you again. I wish I could be there to see you grow up, but work has been keeping me away. I hope you can forgive me."

The other warriors were either laughing or smirking. DB's doppleganger looked up from his surprise hug. "Um...any of you know what is going on?"

Tigress chuckled a little and replied," He's just realized that you are technically his son."

If he could have face-palmed, he would have. "Of course. Of course. Explains everything." He shook his head. "You can put me down, DB."

"Not until you call me dad."

"Not gonna happen."

"Then I'm not letting go. It also gives me the obligation to give you a name."

"Oh boy."

Monkey chuckled out," S-so, wh-what i-is hi-his name?"

Mantis then asked, "Y-yeah. A-and who's th-the mom?" They both then lost it.

DB's doppleganger. "I hate my life."

DB then began to cry fake tears. "Oh, I knew I should have spent more time with you and less worrying about my job. I'm so sorry I didn't take more time for you! Please forgive me!"

"If you let me go, I'll forgive me."

"Call me dad just once."

"Fine." He then mimbled it too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Say it so they can hear it."

His doppleganger groaned. "Dad." With that, DB dropped him. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will cut your head off."

DB just smirked. "You wouldn't kill your own dad, Timothy!"

He recieved a blank stare. "No."

"You really don't have a choice in the matter."

"I could easily talk to the author and convince him otherwise."

"He won't be, as I will protect him. And, I'm his favorite OC, making anything I say have more weight than you." The newly dubbed Timothy groaned, as DB was right. "See."

Timothy grumbled as he got up. "Whatever. Let's just get the report over with."

"Of course, son." DB walked off with Timothy, the warriors very amused.

Shifu then said, "While they have their father-son bonding, let's go a head with having breakfast." They all chuckled as they headed off to the kitchen.

**an hour later**

The warriors were gathered at the training hall, some of them with amused grins, and two with annoted frowns. DB was standing in front of them in different clothes. He had a green military hat, shirt, and pants. The shirt bore several awards on it and showed a rank of a general. He also had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Monkey chuckled out, "DB...What's with your outfit?"

Mantis added, "Yeah..it looks like someone barfed on it."

DB let the sunglasses slide to where his eyes were shown, and they were in a glare, silencing the two that were laughing. He walked up to them, the glare never leaving, causing the two to shiver. He then said in a normal tone, though with the glare, "This is the outfit of a general in my dimension. And my country. Though, I'm not in the military in my country. Any other questions?" He backed up and pushed the sunglasses back, seeing confused expressions, though no one answered. "Good." His voice then got an edge of authority and sounded deeper and more gruff. "Alright, listen up! This here training hall has been redesigned on the inside. It has been made to look like a normal room..until you start to enter it, where different traps will begin to come out. None of them are lethal, but will give you one heck of a headache. Not even I know what traps have been setup or how they will go off, but they are all designed to keep you on your toes. Now, if you wish to back out now, too bad. You'll just have to suck it up, buttercup. Any questions regarding the course?"

Po asked, "Um...how much harder will this be compared to the old training hall?"

"I'm not sure, as I have yet to be on it. Though, I assume it would put all your skills to the test. And will make you sore by the end of the day. Any other questions?" No one raised a hand. DB nodded. "Alright then." His voice went back to normal and he ripped off the outfit and was in a ninja outfit and said, "Let's get started." He then pulled the mask on and headed into the training hall.

Po asked, "Wait. Where did that other outfit go?" The others looked around, and it was indeed no where to be seen.

The warriors shrugged it off and entered the training hall, and when they did, they found DB had tried going into it already and he was trapped in a net on the wall. He waved at them. "I though that going along the edge would make it less likely for me to hit any traps. I was wrong, obviously. So, yeah. The off button is on the other side of the field. You can either press it or all of get hit by a trap. Just be careful, either way."

The warriors slowly made their way onto the field. They spread out, and a plunger arrow fired, each of them dodging, but more traps were set off, including a pitfall that Tigress was able to leap away from, a board coming up that Po punched to defend himself, another net that Mantis was able to just walk out of, and a fist coming up that Crane flew over, but got pinned to the wall by a mechanical arm. There was also boards that began to close up in a box, but Shifu leapt out of it before the top closed. Viper evaded the arrow volley that was shot her way, but three got Monkey, one covering each eye and one covering his mouth.

Tigress said, "At least it will be a little quieter."

The warriors continued to go through, facing multiple traps, including whips, swinging clubs, more pitfalls, more nets, more arrows, cages, pies filled with chloroform(as found out by Mantis), more boards flipping up, boards becoming enclosures and a fan blowing upwards, pinning any who walked or flew over it to be pinned on the ceiling(Cran was unfortunate enough to get this one). Tigress was the last one, as the others all got captured. She was a little over three quarters of the way. She spotted the button and looked at the distance between her and it. She took off in a sprint towards it, expertly dodging all traps. She leapt towards it and was stopped by a rope grabing onto her toe, the button just a couple of inches out of her reach.

DB chuckled and said, "Eenie, meenie, miney, moe, catch a tiger by the toe." His chuckling was cut chort by the net releasing him onto his face. All the others were also released, the others having better escapes. DB leapt up and said, "Well, that could of gone better. But, still not too bad for a first time. At least next time we know what we'll be facing, though we won't be sure where the traps will be released from, as this was made to mix up the traps after every use. Always keeps them guessing."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "How does it change where the traps are?"

"A whole lot of mechanics that I don't understand. I mean, I don't even know how to make half of the traps in this place. But, I know some that do, so I let them."

Shifu nodded. "How often will we have to practice with this?"

"Oh..I'd say just about as long as your usual training. Otherwise, we'd easily be killed in those caves. These are all just less deadly versions of some of the traps we'd face."

Before anyone could respond, Zeng came running in. "Master Shifu! There is a request for Master Tigress and Po to help with some raids occuring around Gongmen City!"

Shifu shot a glance to DB, who mouthed, 'Oops,' and resisted the urge to nervously rub the back of his head. Shifu then turned to Tigress and Po. "Go." They nodded and left get their supplies before heading out on their journey. He then turned to the others. "We will continue to train while they go on the mission."

DB grinned. "Alright. Let's go!" He took a step and narrowly dodged a net. The others soon followed him as they tried getting through the field again.

**Me: This chapter took longer than I wanted.**

**Discord: How many days did it take you to write this one?**

**Me: I lost count.**

**Deadpool: Man, what's kept you?**

**Me: Let's see...relative's birthday, random stuff, ISOM, general procrastination-which is rare for me-, and just stuff in general.**

**Discord: Too bad you don't have my powers.**

**Me: Yeah. Then, I'd make two of me. One to do the stuff I don't want to do and the other to do stuff on the computer, including typing new chapters. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back with more for you.**

**Deadpool: Hey...I've been looking through your plans for future stories and found you have an idea for DB to meet another DB that is like me.**

**Me: I do.**

**Discord: Is there one like me?**

**Deadpool: Only partially. And one that is like the Hulk, except a little weaker and has more arms and no need for anger management classes. Ooo! I like what you have planned for your big story. And...You plan to re-write all your stories no matter what?**

**Me: Well..the original had DB and Wan falling in love too soon, and if I change it to him falling in love with Star, I still need to rewrite it. So...yeah. Enjoy!**

It had been a couple of days since Po and Tigress had left, and the warriors were once again in the training hall. DB was the last one in a trap this time. He also hadn't yet stepped onto the field. He took a breath. "Okay. Let's do this." He crouched down in a Spider-man pose. He ran forwards. He leapt over Viper, rolled under plunger arrows, which ended up hitting Monkey, who was already pinned to the wall by some. He continued running, barely dodging a net shooting out and leapt away from a rope trying to get him. He stopped to take a breath beside Shifu, who was in a net. "This is really annoying that we haven't been able to get that button even once."

"Perhaps you shouldn't of allowed them to make it so hard."

"Only way to make sure we are ready for whatever is thrown at us."

DBe then headed of again, weaving away from the fan keeping Crane trapped on the ceiling. He dodged a pie to the face, and leapt over a pit trap that held Mantis. He spotted the button just a little over three yards away. He leapt as far as he could, and was rewarded with a board to the face, causing all the warriors to be released and to exit the field.

DB rubbed his sore nose. "That hurt."

"I would think. You leapt at it and the board came up fast."

"I know. I really should have thought about that one. So, are we ready to go again, or-"

His question was cut short by Zeng running in. "Master Shifu! I just recieved word that Master Tigress and the Dragin Warrior have been captured!"

DB asked, "Where did you recieve this word from?"

Zeng replied, "Some guy in an all black outfit that covered all his features came in with a note telling us that they had captured them."

"Did you see any weapons on him?"

"Yes. He had two swords on his back and one on his side."

DB's eyes widened. "Well. Seems as though we have to go free them."

"Could this be a trap?"

DB turned to Shifu. "They are wanting us to go and try to free them. But, it is only because they don't think we can handle them. But, what they don't know is that I can sneak past them and get some more allies. So, Here is the plan. I'm going to go get my allies, and send one of my allies to you once I'm past, then you can come that way."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "And, how do you know they can get past them as well?"

DB smirked. "I trained him. Just make sure you pack light, but hav enough supplies for a couple of days of traveling. I will try to meet you a couple miles outside of their main camp to discuss the plan of attack." They all nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later." With that, he ran out of the training hall, and leapt into the valley, disappearing from sight in a few seconds.

Shifu turned to his students. "Let's prepare for the journey." They all nodded and everyone headed to get a few supplies for the journey.

**That evening**

The warriors had just finished eating their supper, when a mountain lion in an outfit similar to DB's ran in. "Are you guys the warriors of the Jade Palace that DB wanted me to get?"

Shifu nodded and replied, "We are."

"Good. Follow me."

"First, why did DB not want us to go with him?"

"Because he didn't know exactly where their main camp was located or where the ambush took place when they captured Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior. Now, please, let's hurry up."

"Let us grab our supplies first."

The mountain lion let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll be waiting at the gates." With that he ran out and everyone hurried to grab their supplies.

The mountain lion was waiting impatiently at the gate when the warriors arrived. They all began running, or flying in Crane's case, as fast as they could.

**enemies base camp**

The base camp had a few permanent buildings set up. One was a small, one-level building. There was another that only had a small part sticking above the ground, with bars on the door and ten guards around it. There was one two story building. And, finally, their was a tower of about ten stories.

In the building with the bars, Po and Tigress were chained against the walls. Po was out cold and badly beaten. Tigress wasn't in too much better condition, but she was still awake. She sighed, and softly said, "I love you Po." She turned her head when she heard comotion outside. The door opened and a vulture walked in. She snarled at him, while he just smirked.

"So, how are my guests fairing?" His only reponse was a growl from Tigress. "Now, now. Don't be getting testy with me. I could have put you in somewhere else besides your friend."

"What do you want!?"

He chuckled. "Only for you to lure your friends here. Especially a certain coyote."

"And what do you want with him?"

"To kill him. He's the only thing keeping me away from my dream. But, once I kill him, I will have achieved my dream."

"Like you even have a chance."

He chuckled again. "Oh..I do have a chance. I know the way he fights better than anyone, as I helped to train him. But, he surpassed his master and myself. Though, it was only after his master passed away that he did. Too bad I wasn't the ont that put the sword through him."

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"To prove that I am the best. What better way than to beat the best?"

Tigress let out a snort and said, "So, you want to do it to cover up your own insecurities. And here I thought you had an actual important reason."

The next second, she was pinned to the wall with one of his feet wrapped around her throat. "If I didn't need you alive, I would kill you now."

"And why do you need me alive!? Why not just kill me?"

"Because he somehow he knows when his friends have been killed, and he seeks to avenge them. And when he does, he is next to unstoppable. After I kill him, I'll make sure you are the first to die."

Tigress just chuckled. "You won't be able to kill him. No matter how hard you try."

"We will see." With that, he released her from his grip and left, the door slamming closed.

**with the warriors, a few hours later**

They all came to a stop. "We will rest here for the night. We will be arriving at the meeting place tomorrow at noon." They all nodded. The mountain lion sat down on a log a little ways away and just watched the forest with his ears twitching at all noises.

Shifu came to him. "Are you going to get some sleep?"

The mountain lion shook his head. "I'm going to keep watch. I'll sleep after we meet with DB. I've gone longer without sleep."

"Very well." Shifu began to walk away, when he stopped and asked, "What is your name?"

The mountain lion turned and smiled lightly and replied, "You can just call me Informant. It's what DB always calls me." Shifu nodded and Informant turned back towards the forest and watched throughout the night.

**Me: And there's the chapter.**

**Deadpool: So..let me get this straight. You changed the name of one character because it wasn't an actual name, and yet kept the names of DB and Informant, even though those aren't real names.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Deadpool: And people say me and Discord don't make sense.**

**Discord: I must agree. We are the kings of not making sense, though Pinkie is the supreme ruler, and so we know when someone doesn't make sense. I'm so proud of you.**

**Me: Well, let me explain. DB has become a bit of an iconic character for my stories. When most people who are my fans think of my character's, they would think of DB, as he is my most used OC. Then, Informant has a name that will be able to be used in a future story idea.**

**Deadpool: You mean that one that comes after DB defeats-**

**Me: Shush! Don't spoil it!**

**Deadpool: Right! Well, Review..**

**Discord: And poll...**

**Me: All you readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey, lookie! A new chappie! No idea why I said that.**

**Deadpool: We're rubbing off on you!**

**Discord: They grow up so fast. *he wipes away a fake tear***

**Me: I'm so doomed.**

**Deadpool: But are you...Doctor Doomed? *he bursts out laughing***

**Me: Please excuse his terrible pun. Enjoy the story, though.**

The sun just barely rose over the horizon and Informant shouted to the others, "WAKE UP!" They all were startled awake. "Alright. We're going to have a small breakfast and then continue the journey."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"No. If anything, it isn't early enough. Now, hustle up. We need to be out of here within the hour.

The warriors all had something to eat and were packed up in forty-five mnutes, thirty-six seconds. At least according to Informant. They then began travelling again, moving as quickly as possible.

**Enemy camp**

The leader of the camp looked out from the top floor of the tower at his camp. Not a soul was moving. He may not of been able to see them, but he knew there were some of his soldiers in look-out positions. He then noticed a ninja running into the camp and towards the tower. He turned to the staircase and waited for the ninja to come up. After the ninja entered, he saluted, while the vulture just gave him a blank stare and asked, "What is it?"

"The warriors are headed here, but DB isn't with them. One of his own ninjas are with them."

The vulture raised an eyebrow. "That is certainly interesting. There are only two reason he would do that. He is planning on leading an attack from one side while the warriors sneak in from the other to get their friends out. Or he is gathering some allies and forming a plan later. I'm not sure which it would be, though. We must prepare for anything. Just remember, DB must be forced to face me in the tower."

"Yes, sir. Shall we increse security around the perimiter?"

The vulture thought for a few moments. "No. If we do that, it would reduce our security within. We need several soldiers inside. We'll leave the same number to sound an alarm, if needed, so we can be ready. Go and wake up everyone and tell them to be prepared for anything."

"Yes, sir." The ninja saluted again and walked out.

The vulture turned back towards the window and out over the forest. "Soon, DB. I will show everyone that I am the best of the best."

**Noon, furious five**

The warriors slid to a stop in a clearing where DB was sitting on a log with his back turned to them. "Took you guys long enough." DB turned around. "Alright. I've already given my ninjas the plan. So, here it is." He took a stick and began drawing in the dirt while the warriors all circled around him. "This is the base camp. They have look-outs here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here." He drew an 'X' wherever he was saying a look-out was. He then drew a small box. "This is the dungeon, where they will be keeping Po and Tigress. It has only one entrance and exit. To get to it, we're going to need to go through the tents they have set up in this area." He drew a circle in there. "Now, to ensure we get in, some ninjas will be disguised as any ninja's worst fear. It is even my worst fear. Anyways, after our passage is secured, they will change back into their normal clothes and the other ninjas will attack from the other end while we join in with the ninjas that secured our passage. Part way through the battle, we will have some help coming in in the form of Timothy and someone who will be giving us a lot of muscle. After we get Po and Tigress out, I'll be sending those two with you and I'll be heading back in, as they have a weapon's storage, which would help my ninjas get some more weapons and I'm going to get to whoever is leading the thing and fight them. Hopefully, I'll kill them. If I can't, I'll be setting off an explosion to kill them. Thus, still taking care of the problem. So..any questions?"

"Um, is there a back-up plan if this doesn't work?"

DB shook his head. "Nope. All because we'd all be dead if it fails. Well, I won't be. But, some friends of mine will avenge us. They aren't able to be here for a multitude of reasons. Anyways, Informant. Get some sleep. The rest of us will begin training. We'll get some sleep before we have to go in." Informant nodded and headed into a tree to sleep. "Alright. These guys have a specific fighting style. The best way to fight them is to not stay anywhere for too long. Keep moving. Keep changing targets. Remember, when fighting them, to not move is deadly." They all nodded. "Right. Let's begin." DB lunged at them before the could react, beginning their training session.

**Enemy camp**

The vulture was walking through his camp, watching his ninjas train and prepare. He chuckled. "DB won't stand a chance." He walked into the dungeon and smirked at the two inside, both of whom were awake. "How are our guests?"

Tigress let out a growl, while Po asked, "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

The vulture simply chuckled. "No. You won't be living much longer. You can handle a little while without food." He then glanced at Po's stomach. "Or a long while."

"What are you planning?"

The vulture chuckled at him. "Ask Tigress. I told her. Just know that your friends won't stand a chance." He then walked out, leaving them alone.

Tigress began tugging at her chains. "Tigress. Stop. There's no way to get out. You'll just be wearing yourself out. We need to save our strength for when our friends come and save us. You know as well as I do that they are more than awesome enough to handle this."

Tigress stopped struggling and let out a sigh. "I'm just worried they won't be."

"They will be."

"But what if they won't!? There is always that chance! We may never get out of this!"

Po let out a sigh. "Tigress. We've been through worse. So have our friends. They _will_ be able to get to us. We _will_ get out of this. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

Po let out a small smile. "Because, I know us." It was enough to get Tigress to let out a small smile.

**Sunset**

The warriors had fallen asleep a few hours ago to rest up for tonight's endeavors. DB quietly woke each of them up. He whispered, "Everyone ready to go?" They all nodded. "Good. Let's move."

The group quietly moved through the forest, moving along until the sun was gone and only a little light was left. DB held up a sign for them to stop. They looked through the forest and seen some light from a fire. Suddenly, they heard a scream of fear. "Let's go!" They then ran through the forest, meeting up with some ninjas that joined them in their charge. The sound of fighting reached their ears and seconds later, they entered the campsight and noticed two armies of ninjas on the other side of the campsite. Part of one army broke off and charged at them. "Get ready to fight!" Some ninjas came out of the tents and they had to stop their charge to deal with them.

DB pulled out two katanas and sliced his first enemy in two, then leapt over one that tried lunging. While in mid-air, he threw a handful of knives into the enemies. He came down, sticking one sword in one enemy and blocking the strike of another enemy with the other, then lunged at the enemy he had just blocked.

The other warriors had taken DB's advice to heart and made sure they kept moving. Shifu smacked one across the head with his staff, then used it to leap over them and smack them in the back with it. He ran across some of their heads and avoided one that flew in from above. He leapt down and swept the feet out from underneath several enemies.

Viper wrapped around one and flung it into others, and narrowly avoided a strike from another. She used her flexibility to avoid some more and smacked one across the face with her tail, causing it to stumble into one of it's allies swords. She then leapt up, and spun like a wheel when she hit another enemy, knocking them down.

Crane stayed up in the air most of the time. He flew aroundabove the enemies, diving at them to knock them off their feet. He made sure to aviod the few other fliers as much as possible, only going towards them for a single hit before flying away. He swooped down, knocked an enemy down and attempted to avoid another's sword, but his wing was knicked, keeping him grounded.

Mantis was doing well with moving. He leapt up at an enemy, dodged their weapon and hit them across the face, knocking them into another. He leapt back down to the ground and swiftly avoided the feet of several. He leapt into the back of the head of yet another, putting them through the sword of an ally. Mantis leapt over the head of the ally and hit someone behind them.

Monkey ducked under a sword and tripped the weilder. He punched an enemy, flipped himself over them, and then flipped them over him and into some other enemies. He went into a handstand, moved to one hand to avoid a sword and pushed himself off the ground, causing him to kick an enemy.

DB looked around to see he was separated from the others. He also noticed he was moving closer to the tower. "Well. Seems they want me there now. If that's what they want, why shouldn't I oblige? INFORMANT!"

The mountain lion leapt into the group and the two stood back-to-back. "What is it?" He kicked an enemy that tried to strike him with a sword.

DB blocked a sword and hit the wielder away. "Slight change of plans. I'm going to face the leader right now in the tower."

"Alright. Everything else the same?"

DB was about to answer, when he heard the ground shaking and a voice calling, "LITLE BOSS MAN!" All the fighting stopped to look at an elephant that was large even in elephant standards charging at them. Some were smart and got out of the way. Others were stupid and tried to strike it, only for it to not take any damage as they were smacked away. It came to a stop and scooped DB up in a hug. "Grundi missed little boss man!"

DB choked out, "Li..ttle boss..man...missed... Grundi... Also..not..breathing." Grundi quickly let go, allowing DB to get his breath back and hit away enemies that tried to strike DB.

"Grundi sorry boss man."

"It's fine. You haven't seen me for a while. Now, keep fighting the enemies. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright boss man."

DB turned to Informant. "In response to your question. Yes."

"Alright." Informant leapt off to fight, while DB charged towards the tower.

**In the tower**

The vulture stared a little wide-eyed. "Did not expect him to bring in Grundi. Oh well. I'll still beat him. Even if they do break their friends out. Once I beat him, I'll leave."

**right outside**

DB lunged at the door, which was unguarded. He broke through and smirked at the stairs. He didn't climb them, but instead he leapt up them, turning to leap up the next flight each time.

He eventually leapt through the top. He turned to a dark corner of the room, where the vulture's eyes were seen. He stared at them intently, as if he recognized them. "Do you remember me? Through just my eyes?"

"i'm..I'm not sure. But, it feels familiar." He continued to stare intently at them. A brief memory flashed, but he couldn't make it out. "I'm sure it's familiar."

The figure chuckled. "They should be, as they were watching when you froze as your master died! And he died all because of you."

DB's eyes widened and he was suddenly a few years younger, surrounded by fire, sounds of fighting around him. His master was fighting off some other ninjas, but he was struck down, his last words ringing throguh DB's ears, _"I tried. Now, it's your turn."_ DB grabbed his head and shook it as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned back to the enemy. "You were watching?"

He chuckled. "I did more than that. I'm the reason the attack happened."

"He died because of you!?"

"No. He died because you were to scared to attack. You were a coward! You always were and you always will be."

DB shook his head. "NO!" He glared at the eyes, which widened slightly in surprise. "Get out of the shadows so I know who I'm killing!" The vulture stepped out with a smirk. DB gasped. "You!?"

He chuckled. "Remember me?"

DB shook his head in confusion. He glared at his enemy. "Why? Why!? Why did you betray your friend!? You own clan!? Why!?"

"Because. The only way for me to become the best was if you were killed. But, now. I will prove I'm the best when I kill you." He matched DB's glare.

"No. I'm gonna kill you!" The two of them charged.

**Me: And you can read the fight next chapter.**

**Deadpool: WHAT!? You were just getting to the good part!**

**Me: Exactly. Gives the audience a reason to come back.**

**Discord: Oh! Good move. The chaos caused by this. Wonderful!**

**Me: right. Well, Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deadpool: Since I'm sure you all want to read how this fight goes as much as I do, we're getting right to it! Enjoy!**

**Me: What he said.**

The two combatants collided and DB hit the vulture acroos the room. The vulture just had time to look up before he was hit again. He took to the air so as to assess the situation. But, DB climbed to the ceiling and kicked him out of the sky. The vulture drew his sword and turned around, causing DB to leap out of the way. The vulture just had time to turn around and block DB's strike. "Your attacks are so predictable." The vulture kicked DB in the jaw and tried to strike him again, but DB simply rolled out of the way.

**dungeon**

Po and Tigress were listening to the battle going on outside. "Seems as though our friends came here."

"Yes. I just hope they can win."

Suddenly the door to the dungeon flew past them, as someone had hit it. They both looked towards the person who just saved them and gasped at who they saw.

**outside**

Grundi had several enemies trying to slow him down by hanging on, but it did nothing to deter him from his goal. Which was to defeat them. Timothy just watched, slightly bewildered, while also fighting off five enemies at once. "How he's even able to do that is beyond me." He shook his head and turned his attention back to his enemies. He delievered a kick to the first one's head, sliced the second in half, punched the third into a nearby tent, headbutted the fourth, kicked the fifth between the legs and drove his sword into his back. The first one slowly stood back up, while the third walked out of the tent. Timothy grabbed the first and threw him into the third, knocking the tent down.

Informant leapt onto a tent to get a bit of vantage point. He noticed all the warriors were holding their own, managing to take down some enemies. Grundi was plowing through enemies, which didn't surprise him. He then noticed that the door to the dungeon was off. He leapt towards it, making sure to avoid as much fighting as possible. He reached it as soon as a snow leopard came out and ramming into him, causing him to land on the ground. He looked up as the snow leopard ran off with Po and Tigress. He noticed the snow leopard was buff and had purple pants with a belt. He ran towards the battle and yelled out, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

The warriors of the Jade Palace all began running, followed by Timothy and Informant, while the ninjas and Grundi stayed. Timothy asked him, "Why are we falling back?"

"I seen someone had ran in there and took Po and Tigress out. I don't know who it was. They rammed into me as they ran out."

Timothy nodded and asked, "Do you know where DB is?"

"He went into the tower, as that is where they were wanting him to go. I'm planning on going back once we find them." Timothy nodded and they followed Informant as they ran into the woods.

**In the tower**

DB kicked the vulture into a wall, then leapt off. The vulture fell to the ground, landing on his knees. He looked up at the growling DB. DB charged again, the vutlure barely dodged, but DB quickly changed direction and kicked him upwards. DB was then above him and kicked him down. There was a very loud crack as he landed. He rolled out of the way of DB's sword. DB was unable to pull it out. He huffed. "Oh well." DB pulled a naginata from seemingly nowhere. The vulture's eyes widened when looked at the end that was normally blunt. DB's had five spikes on it. One was straight out, the other four were curved outward. "This was made in my anger towards the death of my master." DB charged again. He swung the blade of his naginata at the vulture, who blocked it. The vulture tried to get out of the way of the other end, but it still cut him, though it was small.

**with the warriors**

They made were stopped by Informant again. He motioned for them to move forward. They did, and they had to quickly dodge an attack from the other side of a bush. They couldn't see the figure. They only knew it was strong and fast and had golden eyes. Timothy leapt onto a tree branch, pulled out two swords, created a spark with his swords and lit up the end of the branch, allowing the light to fill up the place. They all gasped at who was standing before them. "TAI LUNG!?"

Po and Tigress walked from behind the bush. The warriors immediately formed a wall between Tai Lung and the injured warriors, all of them ready to defend them. Informant just stood there, not sure of what was going on, while Timothy cut the branch off, landing with Informant. Shifu said, "I'm not sure how you are back, but we will make sure you are defeated again."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress?"

"Wait. What?" The warriors looked between the two injured allies and Tai Lung. The injured ones only nodded.

Informant whispered to Timothy, "Talk about misinformation."

Tai Lung's ear flicked to Informant and he said, "You mean like how I had thought you were an enemy trying to stop me?"

"Yeah." Informant just nodded. "I'd say that got us off on the wrong foot. My name's Informant."

"Tai Lung."

They bowed and Informant said, "I figured as much when they screamed, 'Tai Lung,' in unison and shock. Why exactly were they surprised?"

Tai Lung was about to answer when Po said, "Because I used the Wu-Xi finger-hold on him."

Informant nodded. "I see. The Wu-Xi finger-hold. Interesting."

Shifu gave Informant a blank stare. "You have no idea what the Wu-Xi fingerhold is, do you?"

"Not a clue. Course, though. That isn't important. I'm going to go back to the camp to see if DB needs help. The rest of you head back to the Jade Palace. We'll head that way as soon as we can." They all nodded. Timothy put out the flame on his makeshift torch, then everyone headed off in their designated direction.

**tower**

The vulture slid across the room with multiple injuries covering his body. His breathing was heavy. DB walked slowly towards him, spinning his naginata around him. "Ready to give up yet, you traitor!?"

The vulture shook his head. "Never." The vulture charged again. He swung his sword, hit against the blade of the naginata, swung around to where he pushed against the dull part, stabbed DB in the side with a hidden knife and leapt over the end that was swinging towards him. DB charged at him again and swung his naginata at the vulture, then blocked the katana that was swung down at him, but got scratched by the vulture's talons. DB hit him away, and charged with the naginata in one hand. He swung at the vulture. He began to swing the naginata at the vulture, who moved to dodge, only to get an arrow into the side, which DB used with his hand. He then sliced at the vulture, who dodged, but ended up having the arrow pulled out. He chuckled. "Well, even if I lose against you, I do have a win in making you like me."

"I am _nothing_ like you."

The vulture chuckled again. "Aren't you? You are trying to kill me for vengence. You are using any methods necessary to get what you want. You even had my training." DB growled in rage and charged again.

**outside**

Informant ran across the battlefield, noticing that many of the enemies had been defeated or ran away. He ran acroos the field towards the tower, swiftly taking down those that got in his way. He leapt through the doorway and sighed at having to go up the stairs. He moved as quickly as he could up the stairs, hoping he would get there in time.

**top floor**

DB cut the vulture's wing with his naginata and thrust it forward, that strike missing. The vulture leapt back. He glared at DB. They charged at one another, the vulture struck at DB's naginata, but DB swung harder, causing him to slide backwards. DB lunged and pinned the vulture beneath the pole part of his naginata. He pulled out a ninja sword, and prepared to stab it right into the vulture's heart. "Any last words?"

"Do it! Show me how much like me you are!"

DB began thrusting it forward. "DB STOP!" The sword stopped right at the vulture's chest. Both of them turned to Informant, who was staring wide-eyed. "That isn't you. You don't kill unless you have to!"

"He is the reason behind our ninja clan being attacked so long ago! The reason behind my master and friend dying! Why shouldn't I kill him!?"

"What is the one lesson you keep telling me about that?"

DB's anger began to subside. "I..guess you're right. I let my anger get the best of me."

Informant managed a small smile. "We all do at times. Let's leave this trash to his own devices."

DB nodded. "Yes. Of course." The two began to walk out.

The vulture growled. "No. NO! Finish me! FINISH ME!"

He charged at them and hit DB away, swinging wildly, each strike being easily evaded by DB. One hit finally struck DB's jaw. A small device fell out and started to beep. DB gulped as he hit the vulture away. "Come on, Informant!" The two ran out as fast as possible. The vulture growled as the beeping increased and caused an explosion.

DB and Informant ran out of the building, which collapsed into a pile of rubble. Two weapons were sticking up from the rubble. One was DB's katana. The other was his naginata. DB grabbed his katana then walked back to Informant and smiled. "Let's get to the Jade Palace." He looked to the ninjas. "Grab the weapons out of the weapon storage. I'll send you home later. Grundi. You are walking with me and Informant."

"Okay, little boss man." Grundi smiled dumbly.

DB and Informant climbed onto Grundi's shoulders while the ninjas began gathering weapons. "Forward, Grundi!" Grundi then began walking forward.

**Jade Palace, the next day**

The warriors were all sitting in the kitchen, DB had just finished telling the story of his fight with the vulture. "So, he's the one who killed your master?"

"He was responsible. Though, now he's dead and we won't have to worry about him again."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Shifu motioned to Tai Lung.

DB shrugged. "Maybe it was the manner of attack that caused him to come back. I've yet to have an enemy come back when they got crushed by a building."

**camp**

A pile of rubble began moving. The vulture rose above the rubble and grobbed DB's naginata. "You may have won this time. But, I will be victorious."

"You wish to destroy those at the Jade Palace and their friends?"

The vulture turned around and seen a wolf. "Only one in particular."

The wolf smiled. "Perhaps we can be of use to one another. I've heard of something called the Crystal of Death from spies. I wish to use that to take over China. I can provide an army, you provide your skills, and we will both get what we want."

The vulter grinned. "I like your thinking." They shook on it and both let out an evil chuckle.

**Me: And that's the end of the chapter.**

**Discord: And I didn't even get to say something in the beginning.**

**Deadpool: Why can't you just use your chaos powers to make something appear there?**

**Discord: Because he has made it so when the intro begins, it cancels anything I've done and keeps me from doing anything else until the end of the outro.**

**Me: Well, review and poll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: You guys remember when I said this would have more chapters than the original? May of been wrong there.**

**Deadpool: So...you lied?**

**Me: No. Lying is selective misinformation. That was accidental misinformation. Though, it may not even be misinformation. I don't even know what is going to happen with the chapters.**

**Discord: So, it could have less, the same, or more?**

**Me: Basically.**

**Discord: I love it with not knowing what happens next. The chaos that is caused. Enjoy the chaos, audience!**

The sun rose, but no gong was sounded. No warriors ruhed out to give their master their morning greeting. DB, though, was up. He was up at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He was simply looking out over the horizon with sadness etched across his features. He let out a sigh and looked down. "At least I know who is responsible for the attack. Though, doesn't really make up for the fact that it's my fault he's dead."

"Still saying it's your fault your master died? When are you going to learn it's not?"

DB sighed. "Informant. If I hadn't of been scared stiff, he wouldn't of died."

"He might have. Who knows. You might of as well." Informant sat down beside DB. "You can't predict what will happen and you can't say what would of happened had you done something different. It's simply impossible to say. You avenged his death by taking own those who killed him and the one responsible for the attack."

"Yeah. I also got punished for my mistake as well."

Informant sighed again. "Still saying your eternal life is a result of you making mistakes that weren't even your fault."

"But they were!"

Informant promplty slapped DB from his outburst. "DB. You are one of the wisest and smartest people I know. You are a tactical genius and have learned more moves than I can even count, and yet you are still very, very stupid when it comes to this. Okay. Suppose you hadn't of been scared stiff. Sure, you may of helped to fend off a few more guys, but you would of likely ended up dead, as well as your master, causing an absolute defeat. As it were, you froze, your master defended you, trying to protect you, he died, you went into a rage mode, and defeated most of the enemies by yourself, saving many of the clan. Then, with your leader who got crushed under a building, you had broken legs, the building was coming down too fast, his leg was stuck, and he ordered you to leave. Had you tried saving him, both of you would of been crushed, leaving it to be run by incompetents. DB. You survived, and have led everything you lead into greater prosperity than ever before! Your eternal life may cause you to lose many friends, but you can still lead those places into great prosperity." Informant stood up. "Now, you are going to get yourself out of this funk and we are going to go have a good time."

DB smiled slightly. "Alright. What do you have planned?"

"We're going to spar."

**two hours later, courtyard**

The other warriors had woken up and were watching DB and Informant spar. Though, 'spar' wouldn't be a correct term. It was more like DB beating up Informant while Informant delivered only a few hits that did next to nothing. The warriors all cringed when DB hit Informant head first into the wall. He pulled himself out, fell to the ground, and held up a white flag. "I surrender."

DB chuckled. "Why would you go in a spar against me when you know I'll win?"

"Because the onyl way to get better is to fight those that are better than you."

"Yeah, but if they are too much better than you, you will lose and not learn anything."

Informant slowly stood to his feet. "Only if you aren't paying any attention to what your opponent does."

"Very true. But, how can you learn anything when you get defeated in one strike?"

"More than you think."

DB chuckled. "Right. Well, let's go." The two were about to leave, when a portal opened and DB's master came out with an unreadable expression. "Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I've been doing some researching and talking with a friend, and I think I've found a way to destroy the Crystal of Death for good, while also destroying the Crystal of life."

"There's bad news, isn't there?" DB said rather matter-of-factly. His master just nodded. "Well, what is it?"

He was silent for a little while. He finally said, "It can only be done by the protetor of the Crystal and it will remove eternal life from all those who have eternal life."

DB shrugged. "That doesn't sou-"

"It will also kill the Protector of the Crystal."

"Oh...Well, sometimes you gotta do so for the greater good. Will the others with eternal life die?"

"Only if they have fatal wounds given just before eternal life is taken from them."

DB nodded. "Alright. So, how exactly do I do it?"

"I'll have to do a little more checking to find out for sure, but I'll have it in time for us to know just before we have to obtain the crystal." His master then looked DB right in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to find out? It's a one way trip."

DB nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. If they aren't destroyed, they may fall into the wrong hands."

"Very well. I'll make sure to find everything you need to know. See you soon."

"See ya!" With that, his master left. He turned and jumped slightly at the others being just a few feet behind him. "Okay. I should not have kept my attention on him entirely."

"So, what was that all about?"

"Long story short, there is a way to destroy both crystals, but at the cost of my life." He shrugged. "It's the right thing to do. Well, I'm gonna do some training in the training hall. I'll see you all later."

"I locked it up for the day."

DB smirked. "Then I guess it's gonna need new doors." With that, he left and Informant chuckled.

"When ever DB decides to train, nothing's gonna stop him." He let out another chuckle, though Tai Lung noticed something off with his voice. Tai Lung decided to follow after DB after the others had left.

**Training hall, a few minutes later**

Tai Lung came to the training hall, and the doors were indeed off of it. He entered and seen DB dodging and destroying traps, though he had also raised an eyebrow at how it had changed. DB eventually got to the otherside and pressed a button. "Impressive."

DB sighed. "Thanks." He turned around. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, As you were walking off, I heard something off in Informant's voice. And, with where his eyes were, I figured it involved you."

DB shrugged. "Well. He's like a son to me. And, you are probably assuming correctly with there being more."

"How did yo-"

"Know that you were assuming that?" DB smirked. "I have my ways." The smirk vanished. "Anyways, yes there is more to it. You see, I always train when something troubles me, whether because of what someone else caused, what I've done, or what I have to do."

"So, you're troubled about destroying these crystals?"

DB shook his head. "No. It's about the fact I will be killed. I'm not scared of death. Far from it. I'm concerned with how things will run while I'm gone. There are still things Informant and Timothy don't know. If I die, I may never get it taught, and it is nothing you can teach in just a few days."

"I see. Why don't you have them learn from someone else who knows."

DB let out a dry chuckle. "Timothy would be too hurt to listen until it was too late and the others have schedules that conflict with Informant's."

"I think you may be underestimating them. Just because they are not yet trained and currently have conflicts with learning, doesn't mean they can't learn from someone."

DB let out a sigh. "I guess we'll just have wait and see and just roll with the punches."

"But, is your death really necessary?"

DB nodded. "It is. If they aren't destroyed, who knows what kind of destruction could be caused."

**Me: Hey everyone. Sorry about how late this chapter is. Just had a bit of writer's block.**

**Deadpool: Which explains why it may not be as good as other chapters.**

**Discord: Yes. Though, this still came out faster than other authors. Even those who don't have writer's block. And all who do.**

**Me: Right. Well, review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm alive! I'm alive! I just had a bit of stuff to do that kept me from being able to type.**

**Deadpool: Aka, he was busy playing games.**

**Me: And there was also stuff to do around the house, such as mowing. And that took multiple days because of rain coming just about every day, our weedeater messing up, causing us to buy a new one, our riding lawn mower not working, meaning we have to use our push mower, and grass too tall for the push. And then I also had writer's block.**

**Discord: Seems as though your life is filled with chaos. But, not the fun kind. Well, enjoy readers.**

Night had fallen over the valley, and the warriors of the Jade Palace were walking to the barracks, except DB, who was already in the hallway, reading something. When the other warriors came into the hallway, they rose eyebrows at DB, who had his back to them. Tai Lung walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, only to get kicked in the jaw and sent through one of into a room. DB had effectively kept whatever he was reading hidden. He also just seemed to notice all of them. "Uh..hi guys. Who did I kick?"

Tai Lung opened the door. "Me."

DB chuckled nervously and threw whatever he was reading into his room before any of the warriors could see it. "Well, that shows you why you should never sneak up on a ninja."

"I'll keep that in mind, as long as you keep this in mind." DB tilted his head to one side and Tai Lung punched him through his door. "Don't kick me like that again unless it's a spar!"

To everyone's surprise, DB started to chuckle as he walked out of his room, not even bathering to open the door, just going through the hole. "It's been a while since I've been hit like that." DB rubbed his jaw. "You've got a wicked right hook. I'd like to see just how good you are."

"We can go to the courtyard right now and find out."

DB grinned similar to a maniac. "Perfect."

"Oh boy. Tai Lung is so dead." Everyone turned to Informant at that comment, but said nothing before they headed out to watch the fight.

**courtyard**

The warriors were all watching as DB and Tai Lung waited for Shifu to start the spar by snapping his fingers. Tai Lung was already in a fighting pose, while DB was just lazily standing there. Shifu snapped his fingers and Tai Lung charged, while DB continued standing lazily. When Tai Lung was close enough he leapt up slightly and prepared to deliver a punch. DB finally moved and grabbed Tai Lung's punch as he came down and swung him around, throwing him back to where he started. DB was once again standing lazily. Tai Lung growled and charged again. DB waited until Tai Lung slide and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. DB flipped backwards until his feet made contact with the wall. He then leapt off it, launching at Tai Lung, hitting him. When they hit the ground, DB flipped off and turned his body around until he was facing Tai Lung. Tai Lung got up at the same time DB landed, who was now in a fighting position. Tai Lung growled and charged. DB waited, and when Tai Lung was about to hit him, he contorted around the fist and hit Tai Lung in the face. Tai Lung staggered backwards, blocked DB's kick and his follow up punch. He then delivered a hit that sent DB face first to a wall. DB put his hands out to keep his face from hitting it. His arms bent until his nose tapped the wall, then launched himself back at Tai Lung, only getting his shoulder, spinning Tai Lung around. DB landed and both of them got into fighting positions, waiting for the other to attack.

Informant was smirking at the fight. "DB is going so easy on him."

Shifu asked, "What do you mean?"

"DB could have made sure to end it already, but he hasn't, just to evaluate Tai Lung. Once his evaluation is done, he isn't going easy on him afterwards."

DB charged at Tai Lung, who preparred for anything. DB began to slide into a punch, but at the last second, chagned to tripping Tai Lung, then kicked Tai Lung upwards as he was falling, changing Tai Lung's direction, he then hit him downagain with his elbow, Tai Lung landed on the ground as DB left. Tai Lung got to his hands and knees and slowly stood up, only to see DB flying at him at high speeds, hitting him to just below where the warriors were watching.

"Has he finished evaluating him?"

"Yep. So, I'm guessing not even five more minutes."

Tai Lung shakily stood in a fighting stance as DB smiled from across the ring, once agian, just lazily standing there. Tai Lung charged, though not as quickly as before. DB moved out of the way of Tai Lung's punch and brought his foot up to meet Tai Lung's chin. It made contact. DB then continued his assault with a punch, followed by two kicks to Tai Lung's chest, then a hit to the face folllwed by sweeping Tai Lung's feet from under him. Then, as he was falling, DB double punched Tai Lung's chest, sending him flying into the steps on the right side of the platform the warriors were on.

DB smirked and asked, "Are you still conscious?" Tai Lung slowly moved and rolled to his hands and knees on the steps. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You win." DB smirked. "I'm heading to bed."

"I think we could all head to bed." DB followed Tai Luing out, then the others followed.

**barracks, an hour later**

DB crept out of his room and snuck out of the barracks, holding a letter. He went to a messenger, who was used to working late nights and handed him a letter and whispered a destination to him. He nodded and flew off. DB then headed back to his room. He snuck through the hallways. He opened his room, seen no one, then entered and closed the door quietly behind him. He then froze and whispered, "There's someone else in here, isn't there?"

"Yes." He turned and seen eyes glowing in the dark.

"Hello, Tai Lung."

"What were you doing?"

DB shrugged. "Something I agreed to do for Tigress."

"Which is?"

"None of your buisness. Only Shif u and Tigress know what I'm doing. Now, please leave my room before I throw you out."

Tai Lung headed out, opened the door and prepared to close it, but stopped and said, "Two things. One, I'll figure out what it is, one way or another. Two, you may of escaped my notice, if you would of climbed throguh the hole in your door instead of opening it." With that, Tai Lung closed the door and walked to his room.

"Note to self. Fix hole in door in such a way I can go in and out of it like a dog door." DB then plopped onto his bed, snores soon coming from him, as he laid face-down and his feet hanging off the bed.

**Me: Well, it's something. Mainly fighting, but still something.**

**Deadpool: I like it.**

**Discord: Not enough chaos.**

***I shrug* Me: Got two critics that want the same thing each time. Well, review and don't forget about my poll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Well...It is certainly embarrassing how long it's been since I've updated this story.**

**Deadpool: Tell me about it. You're beginning to update like the other authors!**

**Me: Don't remind me.**

**Discord: Too late.**

**Me: On the upside, I finally watched the finale of season 4 of MLP. Spoiler- Discord betrays his friends, but Twilight still calls him a friend.**

**Discord: Did you really have to tell them about what I did?**

**Deadpool: I'm sure some of them already know! Enjoy, readers!**

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, the morning gong ringing. "Good morning, Master!" DB was not among those assembled.

Shifu sighed. "DB! Wake up!" No response. Shifu walked over to the door and entered through the hole still there. "He's not here."

"Maybe he went to get something to eat early. Or got some early morning training in."

Shifu just sighed. "We'll continue on with our day and, if he has not shown up by noon, we will look for him." With that, they left and headed for the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

When they opened the door to the kitchen, they seen DB being hugged by another, much older coyote-much in the same way he had hugged Timothy a few chapters ago- with Timothy smiling at his predicament, his master chuckling, and an old tiger watching with no expression. DB finally said, "Um..Why is this strange coyote hugging me?"

The coyote then began taking a page out of DB's book and said through a weeping voice, "Oh, I knew I should have spent time with you, so that you would know who I was. I'm so-"

DB interuppted him, saying, "Don't continue. Just let me know who you are."

The older coyote chuckled. "Alright." He set DB down. "I am your great great great," he then began speeding up how fast he was talking and DB's head was bobbing with each time he said 'great', "great great great greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat," He took a deep breath, "GREAT... great greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat...How many greats was it again? I'm not sure... Anyways, I'm your several greats grandfather!"

DB blinked once. "What?"

"I'm the first one to have the crystal of life used on me! And, since you're the last one it's going to be used on, why shouldn't I meet you before you, ya know?"

DB smiled. "You know, for an old man, you seem to be a hoot to be around."

His several greats grandfather smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Now, why isn't the author calling me Grandfather?"

"You can break the fourth wall, too!?"

"Come on. I'm several thousand years old! Of course I'd know how to break the fabric between reality and story."

DB chuckled. "Good point. So...who is th other guy with you?"

"I thought you knew your master."

"Not him. The other guy."

"I thought you knew your son, Timothy."

"Not his son!"

"No, the tiger."

"Oh! Him. He's the guy I used the Crystal of Life on. He turned into a stick in the mud after a few hundred years. I kept from becoming a stick in the mud around 30 A.D. Know what important event happened then?"

DB nodded. "And you helped with it somehow?"

"Help with it? I was one of the twelve. Had to fake that I died to keep people from knowing about the Crystal of Life. I hadn't aged much, and still looked about thirty."

"You still do. Does the Crystal of Life affect the aging process?"

"Not sure, as not enough have had it used on them for a definitive answer. But, before and after that, I had been watching my descendents for a while, just to make sure I continued having descendants. At the time I just told you, only one of my descendents continued to live. But, they had kids, and it eventually led to you."

DB nodded. "So, wait. You've been stalking your family!?"

Grandfather chuckled. "No. I've just been keeping tabs on them, while also learning all I could. And, out of all my descendants, I am most proud of you. Leading a ninja clan, leading a super secret organization. I just wish you would stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't prevent!"

DB raised an eyebrow. "How would you-"

"Because I joined 'em both! And just before you did. I made sure to stay out of your line of sight as much as possible. And to not show the full extent of my abilities in every area."

DB nodded. "I see. So, would you like to join me and the warriors for breakfast?"

"Of course! i'm not quite sure why they've been quiet this whole time, though." Grandfather turned around and smiled. "So. What are all your names?"

"I am Master Shifu, and these are my students, Masters Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Po, the Dragon Warrior, and Tai lung."

Grandfather nodded. "You know, Tai Lung looks like the kind of guy who would, and has, turned evil because of being denied something he desperately tried to reach, get improssoned for it, escape and try to get it again, only to be killed by the person who did obtain it, then come back through some powerful force to get a second chance, and has now turned his life around."

Everyone blinked. Shifu coughed and said, "Wel, um, y-yes. That did happen. How did you know?"

Grandfather shrugged. "He just looked that way. So, are we gonna eat or what? DB worked hard on getting everything ready for you guys." He motioned to the table, which was filled with food. "He even made sure to clean up the mess before you arrived. Then I arrived."

Timothy then sighed. "He seems to be a second DB."

Grandfather chuckled. "Only a few differences. I'm a better fighter, I'm a lot older, I'm wiser, and I know when to stop joking around and get serious."

DB let out an offended scoff. "I know when to stop joking around and get serious! I just don't like to because it's not any fun." DB then let out a smile. "Though, I would like to have a spar against you."

"We will after breakfast."

Everyone then sat down and began eating. Shifu asked Grandfather, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, DB's master had asked for me to help search for a way to destroy the two crystals. I had asked him to let me come with him when I found out how to destroy them, as I know DB will sacrifice himself to destroy them. Even though someone else could destroy them, he won't let them. One of the reasons, I'm proud to be his several greats grandfather. So, I'll be going on the adventure with you guys, once he is given his responsibility."

DB smiled. "At least we'll be able to spend some time together before it's time to die." DB then glanced to the emotionless tiger. "So, why don't you smile?"

"I haven't had a reason to smile in a long, long time. I put myself in isolation from the outside world so I wouldn't need to experience the loss of those close to me. All that is out there is death of those you love. Nothing good comes from that. Perhaps after that wretched crystal is destroyed, I'll get back out there, try to find a reason to smile. Though, I doubt it with the way everything is going." His remark silenced everything in an awkward way, though no one could think of a way to properly break it.

DB finally had it, when he grabbed his chopsticks and said, "Hey, watch this!" He tilted his head back and balanced the chopsticks on top of one another on his nose. He then flicked his head up, causing the chopsticks to go into the air. He then stuck his tongue out and caught them there, he then flicked his tongue up and caught them on his ears. He ended it by tilting his head forward, and having them land tip down in his food. "Ta da!"

Everyone clapped at his performance. Grandfather said, "I'm gonna need to remember that one and learn it." The room then began to fill with chatter about different things, all of them momentarilly forgetting all their troubles.

**Me: In the time it took for me to write this...It is extremely embarressing to think about how long it took for me to begin writing it.**

**Discord: Well, hopefully you'll try to get it out much sooner next time.**

**Me: I know.**

**Deadpool: Review and look at the author's poll! And his new pen name!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey! Surprised to find another chapter so soon? I'm getting back into the swing a things, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**Deadpool: Which means you guys get to see more of the awesomeness that is me! Also, it took the author three times to get the first sentence right. And three for the second.**

**Me: Breaking the fourth wall even in the intros.**

**Deadpool: Of course! It's me!**

**Discord: He is certianly a being of chaos! Can we keep him?**

**Me: I'm gonna get to the story. Enjoy.**

After breakfast was finished, everyone had headed out to the courtyard for DB and Grandfather to spar. They stood on opposite sides in fighting stances, DB shaking in anticipation.

Informant smirked. "DB is taking this more seriously than other fights."

DB's master nodded in agreement. "He sure is."

Po asked, "So, who do you think will win?"

Informant shrugged while shaking his head. "I have _no_ idea."

DB's master said, "Same here. DB always has a trick or two up his sleeve, but his several greats grandfather has learned more fighting styles than DB, making him just as unpredictable. So, this will be interesting."

Shifu snapped his fingers, but neither combatant moved an inch. They were both tensed and practically daring the other to make the first move. After a few seconds of waiting, they both charged at the same time. When they got close, DB began throwing a punch, but Grandfather put both his hands forward and had one hand grab the collar of DB's shirt and the other go to his gut and he flipped DB over his head and slammed him into the ground, cracking the stone from the force.

All the warriors winced at it. Informant said, "He's gonna be sore tomorrow."

Tai Lung replied, "I figured he'd be sore now. I'd be surprised if he could even move after that."

"Oh. He'll still be able to move and fight. But, he's gonna struggle to get out of bed tomorrow."

DB then stood to his feet and smirked. "Okay. So, that's how it's gonna be."

DB and grandfather charged at one another again. This time, DB avoided getting grabbed by Grandfather. The two got locked into combat, deflecting and dodging each others attacks. Grandfather tried sweeping DB's feet out from under him, but DB just flipped backwards in an attempt to kick Grandfather in the face, but Grandfather narrowly avoided. When DB landed he charged quickly, catching Grandfather off guard and sending him into the wall. Grandfather leapt out of the way of DB's fist, which cracked the wall. DB dodged Grandfather's downward kick. The two charged and they got locked in combat again, their attacks looking like blurs to those watching.

The only one without some expression was DB's master's master. The rest were either shocked, impressed, or excited. "Those two are really going all out." The rest just nodded at Informant's comment.

DB was eventually hit out of the combat and towards the wall. He hit it with his feet, enough force to put more cracks into the wall, and then he launched off. Grandfather just barely dodged DB. DB turned around and smirked. Grandfather smirked back. The two began circling one another, never taking their eyes off of their opponent. They took this time to take in what they had managed to do with the other. They were both breathing heavily, with some minor injuries and both were sweating slightly. They then charged. DB leapt into the air, and as he passed over Grandfather, DB grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the ring and ran after him as soon as his feet hit the ground. Grandfather slid to a stop and looked up in time to avoid DB's punch and he reatliated with a strike of his own that knocked DB down to the ground. DB quickly rolled to a knee. He then pushed himself forward with the foot on the ground. He and Grandfather again got locked in combat. This time, Grandfthaer was thrown out. DB ran and began swinging his foot for a kick and Grandfather quickly acted and sent out his fist. The both connected at the same time. DB went flying backward, while Grandfather was sent sideways. They both came to a stop. They didn't move for a few seconds. When they did, it was obvious they were disoriented. When they got the cobwebs shaken out. They looked at one another and smiled. They then said at the same time, "I give."

Informant chuckled. "Now that was a fight if I ever did see one."

DB chuckled and nodded. "Yes. That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"I agree. Though, I would not want to get in a fight like that too often."

"Me niether. Nor would I want it to be anything but a spar."

"Absolutely." Grandfather then chuckled and said, "Guess this old man still has some moves."

DB's master gave a small chuckle. "Yes you do."

DB turned to Shifu and asked, "Would it be alright if I took a walk into the valley for a little relaxation before training, Master Shifu?"

Shifu nodded. "Alright. After that, I'm sure it is needed."

"Thank you, Master Shifu." With that, a smoke cloud appeared around DB and he was gone.

Grandfather chuckled. "That is the one thing I still cannot do."

**Valley**

DB walked through the town with only an occassional passing glance from the villagers. He first stopped at Mr. Ping's restaurant and he talked to Mr. Ping. After asking him a question and Mr. Ping nodding yes, he left and headed towards the forest. He came to a rock and looked to the sky for something. He eventually smiled when he seen that someone was descending to the ground. As they got closer, you could make out more features about them. Like the fact they were traveling by floating on an umbrella, that they were female, and that they were a leopard.

When they landed, DB had vanished. She looked around and said, "Po? Are you here?"

"No, he's not. He also didn't send the letter." She turned to see DB. "I sent the letter."

"Who are you? Why did you send me the letter? How do you even know me?"

DB chuckled. "First, I don't know you. I know of you, Song. Don't know much of you, but still. Second, my name is DB. Lastly, I sent the letter because I think Po would enjoy seeing one of his friends again. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Song eyed him suspisciously. "And how do I know you aren't lying?"

DB shrugged. "Well, you didn't see me until I wanted you to, which means I could have easily killed you or knocked you out without you ever knowing I was here. And, I could easily do so now before you even knew what happened."

"Oh, rea-" She was cut off by a knife wizzing past her and sticking itself into the rock. She looked back to DB, who, other than a smirk, hadn't seemed to have made any movement. "Alright. I believe you."

"Great. Now, I have made some arrangements for you to spend your first day in the Valley, then you come up to the Jade Palace."

Song raised an eyebrow. "And why do I not just come up right now?"

"Because the others would be training already, so why not wait until tomorrow before training begins to visit Po?"

Song nodded at this. "Alright. Though, I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"What does DB stand for?"

DB chuckled. "Never gets old hearing that. It doesn't stand for anything. That is my name."

"O...kay."

"So, ready to get to where you are staying?"

Song nodded. "Yes." With that, the duo left the clearing.

**Training Hall, a few minutes later**

DB arrived at the trainign hall in time for everyone to be released from their traps. "Ah, my really great grandson is back. We're getting closer to the end without anyone dying."

"Well, that's good to hear. Let's see what happens when we all work together. Remember to help each other." They then entered the field, and they continued that training until the end of the day, only taking a break for lunch, then finishing at the supper hour, after which, they all headed to bed.

**Me: Done and done.**

**Deadpool: Um...what's with the leopard coming in for no apparent reason?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Discord: Does it end up causing chaos?**

**Me: You'll see. Review everyone!**


End file.
